Nightpaw
by musicamode
Summary: Nightpaw has some major curiosity problems... Please R&R!
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Nightpaw. I had to write this for a project at school, let me know what you think of it, please.

* * *

"Nightpaw! _Nightpaw_, wake up!"

The young apprentice swiped sleepily at the paw that was prodding his ribs.

"What?" he yawned.

"You're supposed to have hunting practice with Rainwhisker, remember?" Spiderpaw meowed impatiently.

"Oh, yeah…" Nightpaw mewed.

After a quick wash, the two friends raced out of the apprentice den. They would have collided with the clan leader, Firestar, had he not jumped out of the way. He shook the dust from his rusty tabby fur.

"Shouldn't you be with Rainwhisker? Never mind, go on." he said with a purr of amusement.

They dipped their heads in respect and padded to the bramble tunnel that marked the entrance/exit to the Thunderclan camp.

"What'll you be doing today?" Nightpaw asked.

"Dawnfur promised to take me to the fighting hollow for some practice." Spiderpaw replied, her amber eyes shining excitedly.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you later."

Nightpaw met up with his mentor, Rainwhisker, and they padded out of the camp.

"How about we try Tallpines? We may actually catch something this time."

* * *

Well? I know its short, but this is a short story. (Aboutfour orfive chapters.) 


	2. Warning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Nightpaw.

* * *

Nightpaw's ears pricked up at the sound of prey moving through the dense undergrowth. He dropped into a hunting crouch and crept forward, his black fur blending in with the shadows. He saw a flash of a white stumpy tail before he leapt forward and killed the rabbit with one swift bite.

"Well done, Nightpaw! Very well done!" Rainwhisker meowed.

"Yes, very well done, indeed." A muffled voice said from behind them.

Cinderpelt, the medicine cat, emerged from the undergrowth. She spat out the juniper leaves she had been carrying and sat down. Nightpaw could tell this was going to end up being a _long_ chat. He got up and wandered away. Not looking for anything in particular, he came upon an evergreen bush, dotted with bright red berries. He cocked his head. The berries looked okay. They smelled good, too. He knew he should probably ask Cinderpelt about it, but… what would one little berry hurt? He'd just try one and –

The apprentice suddenly found himself on the ground with the medicine cat on top of him, fear and concern clouding her blue eyes.

"You didn't eat any, did you!" she demanded.

"Well, I –"

"_Did you eat any or not_!" she yowled.

"N-no, Cinderpelt, I didn't!" Nightpaw stuttered.

She let him up and pointed at the bush.

"That's yew. The berries are very, very sweet, but they hold a poison that can mess you up pretty bad. In other words, don't eat it!" the tabby warned.

There was the sound of running pawsteps, and Dawnfur and Spiderpaw skidded to a halt in the clearing.

"Cinderpelt, what's going on? We heard you all the way to Sunningrocks!" Dawnfur exclaimed.

"Sorry. Nightpaw here was about to eat some yew."

"Ooh, that would've been bad. You would've ended up in Cinderpelt's den for a week, Nightpaw!"

The black cat looked at his paws. Rainwhisker interrupted.

"Nightpaw, why don't you go collect up your fresh kill and we'll head back to camp?"

"I'll come with you!" Spiderpaw said.

Both apprentices jumped up and raced off into the trees.

* * *

Well? I know its short, but this is a short story. 


	3. The Gathering

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Nightpaw.

* * *

Nightpaw deposited his prey on the fresh kill pile and, after making sure the elders were fed, picked out a mockingbird for himself. He carried it to the nettle patch to eat, where Spiderpaw was just starting on a mouse. He was almost finished with it when the clan deputy, Graystripe, padded up to him.

"Firestar wants to know if you two want to come to the Gathering tonight." He said.

"Yes, yes, yes!" the two said in unison.

Graystripe chuckled, then turned and padded back to the leader's den. Nightpaw could hardly contain his excitement. They would finally be able to meet cats from Riverclan, Windclan and Shadowclan without worrying about a fight. Graystripe called over his shoulder.

"By the way, we leave in fifteen minutes!"

* * *

A flick of Firestar's tail sent Thunderclan charging down the slopes of Fourtrees. Shadowclan were the only ones not present. Nightpaw looked around. Cats from all clans were chatting, catching up on news, or just enjoying seeing new faces. But the young apprentice quickly grew bored, and looked around for means of entertainment. A scent on the breeze caught his nose. He sought out Spiderpaw.

"Cover me." He whispered.

The she-cat turned to ask what to cover from, but the black cat was gone.

* * *

I know its short. Please R&R! 


	4. Warning 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Nightpaw.

* * *

Nightpaw climbed the slope out of Fourtrees and followed his nose. The scent took him deeper into Thunderclan territory, leading him to… a yew bush. He turned to go, but stopped. He knew what Cinderpelt had said, but Cinderpelt wasn't here, and he may never get this chance again.

"You knowCiderpelt said not to touch that stuff."

Nightpaw almost jumped out of his fur, but realized it was only Spiderpaw.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Following you. Firestar doesn't like it when cats wander off. C'mon, we need to get back to the Gathering." Spiderpaw said.

"You go on ahead. I'll be there in a minute."

The she-cat's eyes narrowed.

"You are not going to eat that." She growled.

"Just one, and then I'll leave it alone!" Nightpaw spat.

Spiderpaw growled inwardly. She knew she couldn't change her friend's mind. Curse that stubborn streak of his!

"Fine. But when you're half-dead and have to drag yourself back to camp like a helpless kit, don't come crying to me!"

With that, she stalked off into the trees, her tail swatting him in the face as she went. Nightpaw rolled his eyes and turned back to the bush. He plucked one of the berries off in his teeth and ate it. It _was_ sweet. The apprentice waited a few moments. When nothing happened, he started back to Fourtrees. About halfway there, he started to feel dizzy. He shook it off and continued walking. He stopped again. His legs felt strange, like they would collapse beneath him at any moment. Nightpaw lay down and waited for the feeling to pass. The trees seemed to spin before his eyes and he started to feel sick. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

* * *

Well? Please R&R! 


	5. Rise ahd Shine

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Nightpaw.

* * *

When Nightpaw didn't return that night, Firestar sent Mousefur, Spiderpaw, and Rainwhisker to look for him. They found the young apprentice asleep near Fourtrees. 

"Mousebrained furball! I _told_ him not to eat that stuff." Spiderpaw said to herself.

They took Nightpaw to Cinderpelt and let her deal with idiot. After a quick sniff-over, the medicine cat spoke.

"He'll be alright in a day or two. Hopefully this taught him a lesson, though." She said as she stuffed herbs into the young cat's open mouth.

* * *

The next morning, Nightpaw woke up to a pounding headache and an awful taste in his mouth. 

"Rise and shine, mousebrain. Maybe next time I say don't eat something, you'll take my advice and _not eat it_. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get herbs down that tiny throat of yours?" Cinderpelt growled.

* * *

Well? Yes, yes, I know its short. I like short chapters. Deal with it! 


End file.
